Captif
by Miss Bones
Summary: Kanda, fils d'une famille richissime est capturé pour une raison qu'il ignore. En réalité, ses geoliers eux-mêmes ne savent pas. Et celui qui va le torturer regrette amèrement que ce soit tombé sur lui. Yaoi TikkyxKanda décidément j'adore ce couple!
1. Prologue

_Titre: Captif_

_Disclaim: -man n'est toujours pas à moi!!!_

_Auteur: Miss Bones_

_Note: Première fic à chapitre pour moi! Normalement j'ai un plan, rien ne garantit qu'il va être suivi ^^. _

_Bonne lecture à tous_

* * *

Je n'ai jamais voulu finir comme ça.

D'une certaine manière, je n'ai pas eu le choix.

Je suis Tikky Mikk et j'ai tout perdu quand je t'ai rencontré.

* * *

Maudit parents. Maudit héritage. Maudit moi.

Malgré toutes ces heures d'entrainement, je n'ai pas fait le poids face à vingt d'entre eux. Oui, il étaient armés. Oui, ils m'ont piégés.

Je suis Yû Kanda et je hais ton regard victorieux.

* * *

_Fin de ce prologue très court, j'en conviens. Et peut être un peu incompréhensible... Je vais essayer de publier le premier chapitre le plus vite possible!!!_

_Bisoux à tous!!!_


	2. Chapter 1

_Titre: Captif_

_Disclaim: - man n'est toujours pas à moi ( maieuuuh)_

_Note: premier chapitre publié!!! J'espère que l'histoire va vous plaire! _

* * *

Au fin fond d'une ruelle. En pleine nuit. Une bande d'homme munis de lames diverses s'attaquent à un jeune homme seul. Ils ne mettent pas longtemps à l'immobiliser. En quelques heures il est passé de libre à prisonnier. Il est assis, mais, aveuglé par un bandeau et contraint au silence par un baillon. Et aussi complétement attaché à sa chaise.

Les yeux fixés sur son captif, Tikky Mikk gardait le silence. Son bras droit, un dénommé David, se plaignait de la faible prime qu'il avait reçue pour la capture. Il ne l'écoutait pas, le monologue était toujours le même et le plus dur restait à faire.

Et c'était à Tikky de s'en charger. De derrière le miroir sans tain, il contemplait le personnage. Il aurait dû le hair. Il ne pouvait que l'admirer. Aucune plainte, aucun cri. Une fierté à toute épreuve. Et un physique plus qu'attirant.

- Il est temps de commencer.

David le regarda, surpris.

- Déjà!

Tikky marmonna quelque chose du genre « pas que ça à faire » et entra dans la cellule.

Kanda n'étais plus seul. Il le savait. Des mains vinrent dénouer son bandeau. La lumière lui fit mal. On lui ôta également son baillon.

Devant lui se tenait un homme. Style hispanique,grand, _séduisant. _

Ils se jaugèrent en silence. Chacun avait ancrés ses yeux dans ceux de l'autre. Et ni l'un ni l'autre ne céderaient.

Tikky fit un signe de la main et David sortit de la salle d'observation.

- Bon, je suis sincèrement désolé de ce qui va se passer.

- ...

- En fait, j'ignore même pourquoi je dois te faire ça. Pas mon problème. Le boulot est très bien payé.

Il ferma le poing et le projeta dans la tête du prisonnier. La chaise se renversa. Un peu de sang coula. Calmement, Tikky se rapprocha et lui donna quelques coup de pieds dans le ventre.

Kanda ne prononçait pas un mot. Ses yeux étaient clos, sa machoire serrée. Jamais il ne ferait le plaisir de gémir à son persécuteur. Ses liens coupaient la circulation dans ses membres. Il avait envie de vomir. Il avait le goût métallique du sang dans la bouche. Et il se taisait.

Aussi, il ne s'attendait pas à sentir une main dénouer ses cheveux pour les caresser, ni à ce qu'une autre main glisse sur son visage. Il ouvrit les yeux. Contempla un instant son tortionnaire, qui avait l'air de souffrir le martyr.

- Pardonne moi.

Tikky serra la main de son captif. Encore quelqu'un qui le détestait. Sauf que jamais cela ne lui avait fait aussi mal. D'habitude, peu lui importait que ceux qu'il torturait le haissent. Pourquoi était-ce différent avec lui?

Son coeur eut un raté. Une pression sur sa main.

Il entendait des pas dans le couloirs. _Ils_ arrivaient. Un dernier regard. Plus de haine cette fois, mais une douleur. Rien ne leur étaient autorisés. Lutteraient-ils? Ils ne leurs restaient qu'une poignée de seconde. Tikky se pencha et ses lèvres effleurèrent celles du captif. Kanda sentit la chaleur du baiser et essaya de le rendre à son geôlier.

Tikky s'était déjà redressé. Deux hommes venaient d'entrer dans la pièce. Il avait terminé son travail. Pour le moment.

* * *

_Wouah! Premier chapitre! Je sais qu'il est court, promis, je vais essayer de faire plus long pour le deuxième!!! _

_J'accepte toutes les critiques, positives ou négatives, et les conseils!!!!_

_Bisoux à tous!_


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaim: -man toujours pas à moi!_

_Auteur: Miss Bones (pour changer, c'est moi)_

_Note: Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lue et ceux qui ont eu laisser des reviews, ça fait plaisir! Second chapitre de cette fic qui reste dans mon idée générale (pour le moment). _

_Sur ce, Bonne lecture!_

* * *

- Tikkynounet chériiii!!!!

Le concerné ne prit même pas la peine de relever la tête du bouquin dans lequel il était plongé.

- Maieeuuh tu pourrais répondre!!!!

Il soupira.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Road?

Road Kamelot, le fille du boss. Il avait pour obligation d'être poli. Cette sale môme trouvait toujours le moyen de faire virer ceux qui ne lui revenaient pas. Malheureusement, elle collait ceux qui lui revenaient trop. Et Tikky en faisait parti. En fait, il était même le favori de la princesse. Au point d'avoir été nommé « jouet officiel ». Il en avait plus que marre de jouer les nounous mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. En plus, cette position lui accordait les faveurs du boss.

- Je veux que tu me montres le nouveau!!!

Alors là, c'était trop. Il faisait un maximum pour oublier ce gars et voilà que l'autre venait lui réclamer une visite!

Kanda observait les deux hommes qui étaient rentrés dans la piè armoire à glace et un...non...une espèce de femme d'affaire. Ce fut elle qui parla. En réalité, il doutait que l'armoire à glace ait put tenir une conversation civilisée.

- Alors mon mignon. Tu te demande pourquoi tu est là, hein? Skin, relève-le.

Le bulldozer s'éxécuta. Il souleva la chaise et la remit sur ses quatres pieds sans la moindre difficulté.

La femme lui saisit le menton sans douceur, examinant les contusions due au coup de poing de son prédecesseur dans la cellule.

- Tsss, Tikky s'affaiblit. Il nous les amoche mieux que ça d', je vais me présenter: je suis Lulubell, je représente le grand patron. Celui qui les a engagés (elle désigna le mastodonte) pour te capturer. Et comme tout le monde ici, je n'ai aucune idée de ce pourquoi tu es là.

Elle avait achevé sa phrase d'une voix coupante. Elle était habituée à toujours être au courant des raisons qui poussaient son chef à kidnapper quelqu'un. C'était...frustrant. Mais Kanda n'avait pas fait attention au petit discours de la femme. Il n'avait retenu qu'une chose. Tikky. C'était _son_ nom.

- Pas décidé à parler? Tant pis. Je vais continuer. Le patron, en plus de ses raisons personelles de t'en vouloir, à décidé que tu servirais à l'enrichir un peu. Parce qu'évidemment leurs services ne sont pas gratuits ( nouveau geste de la main vers le dénomé Skin). Alors on va t'abimer un max sans te tuer et demander une grosse rançon à tes parents.

- ...rir

Pardon?

- J'ai dit: vous pouvez toujours courir.

Un poing vint percuter son estomac.

- Pas parler mauvais à madame Lulubell.

Comme prévu, la grosse bestiole avait du mal avec le langage articulé.

- C'est bon Skin. Alors « je peux toujours courir »? No problem, je suis plutôt endurante...

Elle eut un sourire pervers avant de quitter la pièce.

L'armoire à glace fit craquer ses jointures.

L'enfer s'abbatit sur Kanda.

Il ne cria pas.

Il se réveilla sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux. Il était brisé physiquement, mais pas moralement. Aucun son n'était sorti de ses lèvres. Ce qui expliquait en partie l'infect goût de sang dans sa bouche et sa gorge. Il lui était impossible de bouger sans avoir mal. Le simple fait de respirer lui infligeait des souffrances incroyables.

Il était vivant.

Tikky avait guidé Road. Excitée comme une puce, la gamine sautillait partout sous le regard surpris des autres « employés ». Ils marchaient vite. Et contrairement à ce que la môme pensait, ce n'était pas parce que Tikky avait envie de lui faire plaisir. Ni parce qu'il voulait se débarrasser de la corvée. David avait téléphoné. Le nouveau prisonnier était à l'infirmerie. Skin avait tapé très très fort. Tikky se promit de pourrir la vie de la grosse brute avant de l'achever. Et il commencerait par une réduction de son salaire de moitié. Et ce n'était pas tout. D'après Skin, Lulubell avait osé l'insulter. Il n'aurait pas été assez violent. Personne n'avait jamais osé critiquer le beau brun depuis qu'il dirigeait cet endroit. Pas même les patrons qui l'engagaient. Personne. Sous peine d'avoir de sérieux ennuis. Il n'avait même pas à s'en charger. Ses hommes s'en occupaient pour lui. Cette femme s'était attirée des problèmes...

Et pour en rajouter une couche, le père de Roaf avait décidé que ce serait à Tikky de s'occuper des parents. Autrement dit, de faire la demande de rançon. Lulubell restait pour le représenter sur place (ce qui ne leur plaisait pas plus à l'un qu'à l'autre).

Pour l'achever, il lui confiait Road le temps que l'affaire soit terminée.

La joie quoi.

La porte de l'infirmerie, enfin.

* * *

_Fn de ce deuxième chapitre. J'espère que ça vous plait jusqu'ici! N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis et vos conseils!_

_Bisux et Merci à tous!_


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaim: - man n'es toujours pas à moi._

_Note: Troisième chapitre!!! Les suivants riquent de venir moins rapidement because problèmes familiaux et donc du mal à écrire, mais je vais essayer de ne pas trop traîner quand même!!! Merci à ceux qui me suivent, vos reviews font très plaisir! Désolée s'il reste des fautes, j'essaie de me relire mais bon..._

_Sur ce bonne lecture!_

* * *

La gamine s'était arrêtée. Elle avait une expression indéchiffrable. Que voulait-t-elle au captif?

Tikky, passes devant.

Un ordre.

Il figea son visage, prenant un air glacial, et ouvrit la porte.

Kanda entendit la porte s'ouvrir, le yeux toujours clos. Deux bruits de pas. Qui?

Réveille-le.

Une voix d'enfant gâtée. Un fillette. Un souvenir tenta vainement de remonter à la surface.

Une main vint lui secouer l'épaule, provoquant une intense vague de douleur. Il feint de s'éveiller.

Road fit signe à Tikky qu'il pouvait aller voir ailleurs. Il en profita pour demander quelques précisions à l'infirmière dans le bureau de celle-ci.

Les femmes n'étaient pas rares dans son organisation. Il avait appris très tôt à s'en méfier. Elles étaient la plupart du temps bien plus dangereuses que les hommes et les cibles ne les soupçonnaient que rarement. En l'occurence, l'infirmière, surnommée Bittersweet (en raison de son caractère...changeant...) étaient une ancienne escroc qui, après avoir allégé les comptes en banques des plus hautes sphères de la société, avait mis fin à sa carrière pour se consacrer à sa famille. Mais comme le dit le vieil adage « chassez le naturel, il revient au galop », elle reprit donc du service dans le monde de l'illégalité en tant qu'infirmière (métier qu'elle avait étudié au cas où ses plans n'aurait pas fonctionné).

Séduit par le charisme et le parcours du personnage, Tikky n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde pour l'embaucher. Une petite cinquantaine d'année, brune aux yeux verts perçants, il se dégageait d'elle une aura autoritaire.

- Trois côtes félées. Et un bon traumatisme cranien. Sans oublier des bleus à la pelle. Je le garde pour trois semaines...( le ton était sec, elle était passablement énervée) Il a faillit y passer. J'en ai vu passer des éclopés mais jamais à ce point. Pas eu besoin de chercher longtemps pour deviner qui s'en est chargé. Tu vas t'occuper de cette histoire je suppose.

- Oui. Le client n'a pas payé pour qu'on le tue. Il va m'entendre.

Elle lui posa une main sur la joue. Un geste maternel. Elle était peut-être la seule à lire en lui aussi facilement.

- Je te souhaite... Non, je vous souhaite de réussir.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons pour se rendre dans la chambre du prisonnier.

Kanda aurait voulu qu'_il_ reste. Cependant, la fillette semblait avoir une position hiérarchique supérieure, si bien qu'_il_ lui obéit sans rechigner. Et cette foutue gamine. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de la connaître? Elle lui souriait comme un chasseur qui voit que sa proie est prise au piège. Qu'il était désagréable d'être dans la peau de la proie. La môme se mit à jouer avec ses longues mèches de cheveux étalées sur l'oreiller. Elle en enroula une autour de son index jusqu'à venir effleurer la joue de sa victime. Il venait de trouver un nom pour l'expression fixée sur ces traits enfantins. Carnassière. Il fut soudain terrorisé. Sa respiration se fit courte et saccadée, reveillant une nouvelle foit la douleur. Il dut fournir un effort incroyable pour maintenir un visage inexpressif. Elle se pencha sur lui, lui révélant la partie la plus terrifiante d'elle même.

Les yeux. Le reflet de l'âme. Elle en était dépourvue( d'âme pas d'yeux, hein!).

Les doigts de Kanda se crispèrent sur les couvertures. Ne pas crier. Ne pas crier. Ne surtout pas crier. Elle en serait trop heureuse.

- Road! Ecartez-vous de mon patient.

L'interpellée recula d'un air contrit. L'esprit de Kanda se remit à fonctionner de manière à peu près normale. Patient? L'infirmière donc. Ce n'était pas la fonction qu'il lui aurait donné au vu de la silhouette féline, mais bon. L'information était enregistrée.

Surtout qu'elle était accompagnée.

- Sortez! Immédiatement.

La gamine jeta un regard sur les deux adultes. Elle venait de perdre le contrôle et cela la mettait dans une rage folle.

Sitôt l'importune sortie, Bittersweet alla vaquer à ses occupations ( ou faire semblant, enfin bref, elle laissa nos deux protagonistes seuls).

Kanda fixa le visage qui lui avait permis de tenir durant les longues minutes où son corps avait été torturé à l'extrème. Durant ces heures de souffrance silencieuse.

Il n'avait qu'un mot à dire.

- Tikky.

Le grand hispanique se figea. Comment savait-il son nom? En fait peu lui importait. Il était vivant. Et il avait entendu le son de sa voix. Un peu trop rauque de ne pas avoir été assez utilisée. Ce nom était une supplication. Un appel à l'aide. Tikky se planta les ongles dans les paumes. Il était impuissant. Si impuissant.

- Tikky...

Il s'approcha du blessé, lui prit la main et y déposa un baiser. Un effleurement aurait été le mot correct. Mais il avait tellement peur de lui refaire du mal. De le briser une nouvelle fois.

Kanda serra la main, saisit la manche et tira doucement sur le tissu. Il voulait plus.

Tikky mit ses mains de chaque côté du visage si fin de son amant secret. Il lia doucement leurs lèvres. Ce fut une nouvelle fois Kanda qui réclama plus. Leurs langues jouèrent, dansèrent avant de se libérer l'une de l'autre, à regret. Tikky poursuivit en déposant des baisers sur le front, la machoire, les paupières closes de son captif, avant de recapturer ses lèvres. Il n'était plus son prisonnier. Il était...

- Kanda

Ils échangèrent une ombre de sourire.

Peu de chose pour se comprendre. Quelques gestes. Des regards. Ça leur suffisait.

Une sonnerie de téléphone. Tiiky grimaça avant de décrocher.

- C'est David. Je me suis permis d'appeler pour la rançon...

- Et?

- Ils ont répondus qu'il n'avaient pas l'intention de récupérer leur fils pour le moment. On fait quoi?

Bittersweet rentra dans la pièce, alertée par le bruit. Comme Kanda, elle se mit à fixer le grand brun.

Celui-ci ne lui préta pas attention.

- J'arrive.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. A plus tard pour de nouvelles aventures_

_Gros bisoux à tous!_


	5. Chapter 4

_Disclaim: -man n'est pas à moi (ouiiiin!)_

_Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre! Alors, deux ou trois petites explications. D'abord, Bittersweet, je suis assez contente d'avoir réussi à introduire ce personnage qui n'appartient pas à l'univers de man. Son nom m'a posé pas mal de problème ( pas qu'à moi d'ailleurs, j'ai quelques amis qui ont frôlés la névrose...), et j'ai fini par opté pour Bittersweet parce qu'il signifie " Doux-amer" en anglais et que ça qualifie assez bien le personnage. Ensuite, certains personnages apparaissent brièvement, sans intervenir de manière radicale dans l'histoire, juste pour le plaisir ^^. Pour terminé (après promis j'arrête de vous embêter!), merci beaucoup à toutes celles qui laissent des reviews et en particulier à sushi-la-seule-l'unique ( non tu n'es pas stupide, ça fait énormément de bien au moral!). _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

- Voyons, Monsieur Mikk, nous n'allons nous laisser déranger par cette broutille. Le contract tiens toujours, rançon ou non.

Il détestait cette conversation. Il détestait les imprévus. Il détestait être sous les ordres de quelqu'un. Il détestait cette voix. Grasse, narquoise, hypocrite, sûre d'elle. L'argent donne cette voix au gens qui en ont trop. Et qui l'utilise à des fins malsaines.

La voix de tous ses clients. Réunies en un seul. Le plus important, le plus riche de tous. Le plus dangereux surtout.

- Ecoutez, Monsieur Millénaire, j'ai des hommes qui attendent de moi de quoi se payer à manger. Nous devions être payés par cette rançon. De plus votre cible n'est pour nous qu'un rique supplémentaire d'être découvert.

- Pour la question d'argent, je m'engage personnellement à vous remettre la somme prévue. Dès que cette affaire sera finie. Et même un pourentage de dédommagement en supplément s'il le faut.

- Mais nous ne savons même pas ce que nous devons faire de votre cible! Ce n'est pas un hôtel ici!!!

Il était hors de lui. Un peu trop.

Son interlocuteur eut un soupir.

- Monsieur Mikk, je comprends votre embarras. Je le partage même. Seulement je ne suis pas le commanditaire direct de cette opération. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire pour le moment. Je vous tiendrais informé des prochains ordres. Au fait comment va ma petite Road adorée?

- Bien.

Comment ça, il n'était pas « le commanditaire direct de cette opération »??? Qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire encore? Qui donc en voulait à ce point à son am-reuum, au captif?

- Tant mieux!!! Vous lui direz que son petit papa chéri l'appelera pour prendre de ses nouvelles!

Non mais, c'était vraiment le même homme?

- J'attends vos instructions.

Il raccrocha.

A ses côtés, David ( qui avait entendu toute la conversation grâce au haut-parleur), avait l'air inquiet. Non pas à cause du virage prit dan sla conversation, ça, il avait l'habitude. Seulement, jamais Tikky ne s'était autant mit en rogne. Il connaissait le perfectionnisme de son patron mais à ce point... Il y avait anguille sous roche, il en était sûr. Il prit mentalement note de ce détail.

Tikky se passa une main dans les cheveux, l'air exaspéré.

- En parlant de Road, tu sais où elle est passée?

- Hein? Non, aucune idée. Elle n'était pas avec toi?

Super. Un problème en plus.

Nouvelle sonnerie du téléphone. Enervante cette sonnerie. Il faudrait qu'il songe à la changer. Un rapide coup d'oeil sur l'écran lui apprit qui osait l'importuné alors qu'il était dans un état de rage profonde ( et d'amour profond, profondément frustré parce que profondément interdit aussi; mais chuut!!!). Miranda. Sa secrétaire. Charmante allemande, agréable à regarder. Gentille, serviable,et incriyablement maladroite. Sauf qu'actuellement, toute la gentillesse du monde n'aurait pas servie à calmer Tikky.

- Oui!

- Euh... Désolé de vous déranger patron, mais on a un appel de... ( bruit de papier) Rooh, mais où est-il passé? Attendez une seconde. ( nouveau bruits de papier suivis d'un grand « BRAOUM »). Oups... Voilà, alors c'est un certain monsieur Cross qui à téléphoné, il aurait besoin de nos services et il souhaiterai vous rencontrer pour en discuter.

Tikky jeta un oeil sur David.

- Cross, ça te dit quelque chose?

- Un flambeur de première. Drageur et toujours endetté.

Il échangèrent une ombre de sourire. David était son doctor ès renseignement.

- Miranda!

- Que...Euh...Oui?

- Rappel le et dis lui que j'accepte de travailler pour lui seulement s'il paie en avance.

- Mmh.. -ement...paie...-vance. C'est noté patron. Désolée de vous avoir dérangé!

- Miranda...

- Oui...?

- Qu'as-tu cassé?

- ... Un vase...

Il eut un soupir, mais il conclut d'une voix plus douce.

- C'est pas grave... Ne stresse pas pour ça, OK?

- D'accord!!! Merci!

Elle raccrocha.

Tikky ordonna à David de récolter un maximum d'informations sur le nouveau client avant de se rendre à son bureau. Le lieu était assez peu utilisé, il avait toujours détesté la paperasse et la confiait bien volontiers à ses employés qui avaient eut le malheur de fauter. Seulement voilà, ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs dans leur domaine pour rien. Ce qui créait un retard considérable dans tout les papiers non-indispensables.

Fut-il réellement supris de trouver une intruse installée sur son fauteuil ( de big boss, en cuir noir et pivotant ^^)?

Road était plongée dans l'ordinateur, l'air plutôt en colère. Pourtant, elle s'écarta poliment pour lui laisser la place. _Poliment... _Voilà qui ne présageait rien de bon. Elle s'adressa aussi à lui d'un ton calme et courtois. Comme un petite fille sage.

- Tikky, pourrais- tu me dire où sont les sucettes à la fraise. Je sais que tu en as mais je ne les aies pas trouvées. _S'il te plait._

Sous le choc, l'hispanique ouvrit un tiroir et lui tendit la friandise qu'elle commença à lécher après un « Merci » des plus suspect.

- Road, il y a un problème?

La fillette prit un air innocent.

- Pourquoi y aurait-il un problème? J'ai été trop loin à l'infirmerie, j'essaie juste de me rattraper. Je ne suis pas le monstre que tu semble voir en moi.

Interloqué, il ne répondit pas, se contentant de rester assis à la fixer d'un air indéchiffrable.

- Euh... Je peux m'asseoir sur tes genoux?

Il lui fit signe que oui et elle se nicha sur lui avec délectation. L'odeur du bonbon était enivrante et finit par l'ecoeurer. Il n'en montra rien. Pour une fois que la jeune fille était aussi sympathique et obéissante, il n'allait pas le gacher.

Elle pivota pour ancrer ses yeux dans ceux du brun.

- J'ai tout compris Tikky. Je te connais. Tu ne peux _rien_ me cacher. Je sais tout.

Il sentit sa respiration s'accélerer. Comment ça elle savait tout? Il s'appliqua à donner l'air de ne pas comprendre.

- Si tu m'avoue tes sentiments pour cette personne, jene dirais rien. Mais si tu refuses de le reconnaître, je ne vous laisserais pas en paix. Pas une seconde. Tu penses certainement que je suis amoureuses de toi mais tu te trompes. J'ai un bon fond.

Il déglutit. Merde. Il étaient foutu. Il sentit une douleur déchirante au plus profond de lui même.

- J'avoue. Je l'aime.

Elle eut un sourire entendu.

- Très bien, alors répète après moi. J'aime Bittersweet plus que tout au monde.

Quoi??? Bittersweet. Cette gamine pensait qu'il était amoureux de l'infirmière. Un vague de soulagement le submergea.

- J'aime Bittersweet plus que tout au monde.

Il faudrait qu'il mette l'infirmière au courant... Et le capt-... non.... Kanda aussi.

- Bravo! Applaudit Road, je t'avouerais aussi quelque chose quand le moment sera venu! En récompense de ce que tu viens de faire.

Il feignit la reconnaissance. Lui dit qu'il était ravi qu'elle l'ai « libéré » de ce poids mais qu'il préfererait qu'elle le laisse car il devait vraiment travailler. Il lui transmis aussi le message de son père et la fillette partit.

Il inspira et expira profondément. Personne ne savait. Personne ne devait savoir. Survivraient-ils à cela? Au silence continuel? Au fond de lui, il l'espérait.

Il avait envie de se lever, de courir à l'infirmerie, de prendre son amant dans ses bras, de le couvrir de baiser. De s'excuser. De le libérer. De le laisser partir. Vivre. La vie qu'il devait vivre, sans enlèvements pour raisons douteuses. Avec des amis, des petites amies... Il voulait s'effacer à jamais de l'existence de celui qu'il aimait. Parce qu'il l'aimait. Et c'était indéniable.

Il émergea doucement de ses réflexions. Il pleurait. Il n'avait même pas senti les perles liquides s'échapper de ses yeux. Les larmes lui brouillèrent un instant la vue, laissant des sillons brûlants le long de ses joues, et un goût amer dans sa bouche. Il se pleurerait plus tard. Quand ce serait fini.

Pour oublier, il se plongea dans le travail administratif qui lui était si pénible. Et qui aujourd'hui lui était salvateur...

Miranda avait laissé quelqu'un dautre ramasser les bouts de verre brisés, consciente qu'elle se mettait en danger de mort si elle se chargeait elle-même de cette tache. Elle s'excusa abondamment auprès de l'employé réquisitionné (un dénommé Marie), mais aussi après des restes du malheureux vase, du téléphone, des fleurs... Personne n'y prêta attention, chacun étant habitué aux frasques de la secré reprit son travail, faisant attention à chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait.

Le téléphone sonna, une enième fois. Miranda décrocha. Avec précaution.

Un voix rauque. Désepérée.

- Je vous en supplie, passez moi votre chef.

- Pardonnez moi,monsieur, il me faut votre nom et vos motivations. Le patron n'aime pas être dérangé.

Un soupir.

- Je m'appelle Lavi...

Dix minutes plus tard. Tikky travaillait avec acharnement depuis près de trois heures quand il vit Miranda débarquer sans frapper, essouflée et les joues rouges. Encore quelque chose d'inhabituel.

- Patron! Je suis vraiment vraiment très très désolée!!! Sincèrement, je comprendrais si vous ne me pardonniez pas. Milles excuses.

- Miranda, abrège.

- Oui... Euh... Voilà... Un jeune homme appelé Lavi à teléphoné, il voulait vous parler au sujet du captif qui est à l'infirmerie. Il dit qu'il veut échanger sa vie contre la sienne.

Tikky eut alors l'improbable pensée qu'il allait finir par interdire les téléphones s'il continuaient à servir à apprendre des nouvelles pareilles.

* * *

_Fin de ce chapitre! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je vais essayer de refaire un chapitre avant de partir en vacances ( sans garantie ^^). _

_Gros Bisoux à tous!_


	6. Chapter 5

_Disclaim: Eh non, les persos ne sont toujours pas à moi..._

_Yumiix: Désolée pour la fin de chapitre^^. Je crois que j'ai recommencé en plus O.o Encore désolée!!!_

_sushi-la-seule-l'unique: Que de questions!! Et pas beaucoup de réponses... ( mais un peu quand même ^^ je suis pas méchante à ce point là )_

_nekoice: J'espère que tu as pu dormir XD. Je vais finir par culpabiliser!_

_DarkMouton: Je sais.. Je fais des chapitres court TT Mon histoire se découpe comme ça... Sorry_

_Note: Un chapitre tapé à la vitesse de l'éclair ( je suis rentrée aujourd'hui et je repars... demain ^^)._

* * *

Tikky contemplait l'individu qui lui faisait face. Roux, apparement borgne, il devait être un joyeux luron en d'autres circonstances. Mais pas là. Un large cerne soulignait son oeil unique, il était livide. Il tenait à peine sur ses jambes.

Le grand hispanique n'avait accepté de le rencontrer qu'après avoir fait faire des recherches approfondies par David. Lavi Bookman. Lycéen sans origines élevé par son grand-père. Et meilleur ami de Yû Kanda. C'est là que ça ne collait plus. D'après leurs renseignements, Kanda ne devait pas avoir d'amis. Et puis,comment un simple adolescent avait réussi à découvrir une organisation illégale?

David était installé à sa droite, Lulubell à sa gauche. Celle-ci semblait encore plus en colère que d'habitude. Qu'est ce que ses hommes avaient inventés pour lui pourrir la vie?

- Je t'écoutes, gamin.

Hors de question qu'il lui propose de s'asseoir. Il n'était pas le Père Noël. Ledit gamin se crispa.

- Je... veux prendre la place de Yû.

Yû? Comment ça Yû? Qu'est ce qu'il y avait entre eux pour qu'il se permette de l'appeler par son prénom?

- Argumentes.

- C'est de ma faute s'il est là.

Il avait l'air vraiment malheureux.

- Mouais... Tu oublies quelque chose, gamin, nous somme les exécutants. Je vais aviser avec le client.

- Et avec l'infirmière, intervint David.

Il se pencha et murmura dans l'oreille de son patron.

- Il va falloir le transférer dans un hopital. Je doute que Bittersweet accepte.

Tikky hocha la tête et se tourna vers Lulubell.

- Je contacte mon patron.

Elle sortit. Tikky s'adressa au roux.

- Les parents de notre captif ne veulent pas le récupérer. Pourquoi le souhaites-tu?

- Je l'ai dit, c'est de ma faute s'il est là.

L'hispanique se leva.

- David, surveilles notre... _invité_...

Il parcourut rapidement le chemin qui le menait à l'infirmerie. Il fallait qu'il le voit. Qu'il lui demande.

Sitôt la porte poussée, il fut happé à l'intérieur et traîné dans le bureau. Bittersweet ne daigna le lacher qu'après avoir verrouillé soigneusement la pièce. Là, elle se laissa choir sur son fauteuil.

- Excuse-moi, j'ai cru que c'était encore cette fichue gamine.

- Road?

- Oui!!! Elle passe son temps à essayer de faire je ne sais quoi avec Kanda! Pas possible d'être aussi chi***! J'avais prévu de l'intercepter... Tu peux y aller évidemment.

Tikky ne put s'empêcher de sourire face au vocabulaire fleuri de l'infirmière.

Dans la chambre, Kanda dormait. Il somnolait plutôt. Il n'avait pas fait de nuit complète depuis son enlèvement. L'infirmière était partisane du « quand tu n'es pas abruti par des anti-douleurs, tu évites de faire des mouvements qui vont t'abîmer encore plus ». Efficace mais pas spécialement reposant. Comme d'habitude, il sut que Tikky était là avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Celui- ci était debout, les bras croisés. Etrange...

- Un problème?

Il tendit la main, sachant pertinemment que le grand brun n'y résisterait pas. En effet, ce dernier la saisit avant de répondre.

- Lavi, ça te dit quelque chose?

Kanda déglutit. Comment connaissait-il cet abruti? Il revit les derniers moment qu'il avait passé avec et se raidit. Tikky le sentit.

- Racontes.

Le japonais fit non de la tête. Une douce pression sur ses lèvres le fit changer d'avis.

- C'est juste une connaissance.

L'hispanique se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Il t'appelle Yû. Ne me dis pas que c'est « juste une connaissance ».

- Jaloux?

- Evidemment.

Le japonais faillit sourire, mais il se reprit très vite.

_Flash Back _

_Kanda était adossé à la grille du lycée. Il venait de recevoir un texto de Lavi. « _Il faut que je te parle, c'est urgent. _» Super. Il n'avait que ça à faire. Il avait tapé une vague réponse et depuis, il attendait. Son énervement croissait au fur et à mesure des minutes qui s'écoulaient. Le borgne finit tout de même par se pointer. Son éternel sourire aux lèvres, il attrapa son camarade par le bras._

_On fait un bout de chemin ensemble?_

_Kanda ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Ils ne parcoururent qu'une cinquantaine de mètres avant que la patience du brun s'épuise._

_Qu'est ce que tu me veux à la fin!_

_Le sourire disparu, laissant place à un air soucieux. Ils se faisaient face. Le roux jeta un oeil, s'assurant qu'il étaient seuls. Puis, contre toutes attentes, il le plaqua au mur et l'embrassa fougeusement. Kanda mit un moment avant de réagir. Il repoussa violemment Lavi. Ce dernier était rouge, les yeux baissés, les poings serrés. Des larmes striaient ses joues._

_Je... commença le roux._

_Tu me donneras une explication demain. _

_Le japonais prit la direction de chez lui. Il ne comprenait pas. Son esprit était comme embrumé._

_Lavi le regarda partir, il se sentait impuissant. Il se doutait qu'il serait rejeté mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de garder une once d'espoir. Il eut la tentation de le suivre mais se résigna. Inutile de souffrir encore plus._

_Fin du Flash-Back_

Tikky paraissait un peu plus détendu Kanda venait de lui faire une version écourtée de ce qui s'était passé. C'est à dire qu'il avait passé le baiser sous silence, pretextant que Lavi culpabilisait juste parce qu'il devait le raccompagner ce soir là. C'était suffisant pour soulager son ancien tortionnaire.

- Pourquoi me parles-tu de lui?

- ... Il est ici... Il veut...

Téléphone. Crachant un ou deux jurons, il décrocha.

- Lulubell. Dans votre bureau. Maintenant.

La jeune femme se tenait, crispée, les bras croisés, assise sur le coin du bureau. Elle accueillit Tikky par un grognement. Il n'y prêta pas garde et s'assit.

- Bon. D'abord pouvez vous m'expliquez pourquoi on à changé toutes mes serrures?

Tikky se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Non, ils n'avaient quand même pas osé...

- Pourquoi serait-je au courant?

- C'est vrai... C'est bien trop gamin pour vous ressembler...

- Tout à fait.

Elle prit un profonde inspiration.

- Le boss accepte l'échange. Mais la prise en charge de Yû Kanda doit être réalisée par Lavi Bookman.

Ne prononce pas son nom, songea Tikky. Son humeur s'était assombrit. Il répondit d'une voix glaciale:

- Ça vous amuse tant que ça de donner de faux espoir aux gens?

- Pardon?

Il était déjà sortit.

- DAVID!!!!

L'interpellé fit un bond de quinze mètres.

- Tikky? Mais t'es malade d'hurler comme ça!

- Tu me convoques le meilleur hacker que tu connaisses! Tout de suite!

- Nié?

Bon, le grand hispanique n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'être prêt à s'expliquer. Il passa son répertoire mental en revue. Un nom se mit à étinceler dans son esprit. Un rictus s'étendit sur son visage.

- J'ai celui qu'il te faut.

Tikky hocha la tête.

- Dans deux heures dans mon bureau.

Décidement, cet endroit n'avait jamais été autant utilisé que ces derniers jours.

- Allo?

- Monsieur Millénaire, ici monsieur Mikk.

- Que me vaut cet honneur?

Le ton démentait la phrase.

- J'exige des explications.

- Vous exigez?

- Vous avez bien entendu.

- Je ne vous donnerais pas de prime supplémentaire pour l'échange.

- L'échange n'aura pas lieu, et vous le savez aussi bien que moi.

Un silence.

- En effet. Vous connaissez bien votre métier.

- ...

Un soupir.

- Bon, vous voulez savoir? Très bien. Je veux lui retirer tout espoir. La moindre parcelle d'optimisme qu'il aurait pu avoir. Je veux le démolir. Et vous allez le faire à ma place. Comme vous l'avez toujours fait. En quoi serait-ce différent cette fois-ci?

- C'est très différent. J'ai enfermé, torturé et même tué. Mais ceux qui ont subi étaient tous des ordures.

- Peu importe.

Tikky se retrouva seul au bout de la ligne. Il resta ainsi de longues secondes. La tonalité lui résonnait dans le crâne. Un _glas_. Annonciateur de la fin.

Il n'eut pas le courage d'aller faire un résumé des dernières péripéties à Kanda. Il décidé d'aller attendre David dans son bureau.

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Son bras droit le regardais fixement, indéchiffrable( alors là j'avoue, cette phrase est bizarre quand on y repense... * Imagine un ensembe avant-bras-bras-main droit avec deux yeux*O.o)

Il fit volte face et ouvrit la porte. Tikky mit à profit ces quelques secondes pour finir d'émerger. Il jaugea le nouveau venu du regard.

Petit, un visage fin de fille, de grands yeux gris, une tignasse blanche ébouriffée.

- Je te présente Allen Walker. Le meilleur pirate informatique que je connaisse.

David avait l'air vaguement en colère. Quoi encore? Il se tourna vers le jeune hacker.

- Bien... J'ai des affaires pour toi.

Le gamin sourit. Le genre de sourire qui terrifie les gens normaux.

Ils parlèrent pendant plus d'une heure avant de parvenir à un accord. Après avoir congédier son vis-à-vis, Tikky prit le chemin familier de l'infirmerie. Une voix l'empécha de se réjouir du moment qu'il allait passer avec son amant secret. Même s'il savait que c'était l'un des derniers.

- Tikky Mikk.

Il fit face à une Lulubell plus frustrée que jamais.

- Monsieur Millénaire à changé d'avis. Il accepte l'achange. Sans conditions.

- ...

Il se fixèrent un moment. Chacun essayant de comprendre, sans y parvenir, ce que l'autre avait derrière la tête.

- Bien.

Le grand hispanique reprit son chemin.

Deuxième interruption. Depuis quand le trajet bureau-infirmerie était-il devenu le parcours du combattant? Bittersweet cette fois.

- Tu as une de ces mines!

Il émit un gromellement inarticulé.

- Il dort pour le moment. Profites-en pour me raconter ce qu'il se passe.

Ce n'était pas une demande amicale. C'était un ordre.

Il expliqua tout. Sans raccourcis. Il se libéra.

Elle se pencha et murmura.

- Tu vas me promettre une chose.

Il était vidé. Il acquiesça mollement.

- Une fois dehors, tu vas le surveiller. Tu le laisseras te voir juqu'à sa guérison définitive. Mais je veux que tu continues après. Il ne mérite pas de revivre ça.

Il hocha la tête.

- Promets.

- Promis. Il ne lui arrivera rien. Jamais.

* * *

Bon, vous allez me maudire. Encore un chapitre court, mais c'était ça ou rien avant trois semaines, il fallait que je choisisse! On approche de la fin hey hey...

Groos Bisous, bonne continuation de vacances (pour ceux qui les continues ^^...) et bon courage pour les autres!!!


End file.
